Là où se trouve mon rêve
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Saiyuki Gaiden, spoil. Nataku avait dit qu'il lui montrerait ses cachettes.


******Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** Saiyuki Gaiden, spoil. Nataku avait dit qu'il lui montrerait ses cachettes.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

Salut !

Me voici de retour sur le fandom, et je pense que je vais le squatter pendant un petit moment. Saiyuki est un manga aux personnages vraiment, vraiment intéressants.

J'avais à la base voulu que cet OS soit plus long, mais ça a fini comme ça. C'est pas plus mal, en soi. xD La relation entre Goku et Nataku colle de très près celle de Goku avec Sanzo/Konzen. C'est tellement touchant. .w.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une **page Facebook** sous le même pseudo (lien dans mon profil).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Là où se trouve mon rêve**

Le ciel était dégagé. Il faisait beau. Il faisait toujours beau. Le calme qui régnait lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement et de soulagement. Il se sentait bien ici. Personne n'y venait. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit. C'était sa cachette à lui, avec ses découvertes à lui et sa tranquillité à lui. Les arbres verts lui apportaient une grande fraîcheur, la brise qui l'accompagnait le relaxait. Et surtout, les baies. Les délicieuses baies qui poussaient sur ces arbres.

C'était son petit paradis à lui. Il ne le partagerait avec personne.

Il avait rencontré ce garçon. Nataku s'était senti bien avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui, rejeté par les autres par dégoût. Ces yeux dorés qui reflétaient toute une vivacité, ces prunelles que tout le monde qualifiait d'hérétiques. Mais ce garçon était différent des autres. Il était joyeux, gentil, et plus important, il venait le voir. Personne ne daignait lui rendre visite, prendre de ses nouvelles ou lui adresser quelques mots. Depuis toujours, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait été seul. Ce garçon, son premier ami, lui apportait un nouveau sentiment alors inconnu. C'était juste… bien. Il était heureux.

Alors, il lui avait fait facilement confiance. Il lui avait facilement parlé. Il lui avait facilement dévoilé ses cachettes et ses petits secrets. Pour la première fois, il souhaitait partager ses paradis. Il souriait réellement. Il l'avait invité à manger des baies avec lui la prochaine fois.

Plusieurs fois, il imaginait comment cela se passerait.

* * *

Nataku traversait les couloirs du palais. Il espérait pouvoir prendre un peu d'air et se détendre un minimum avant que son père ne le convoque. Li Touten voulait toujours le voir aux moments où lui ne se sentait pas d'humeur – mais après tout, _quand_ le désirait-il ?

Au Paradis le temps demeurait clair et bon. Parfois, Nataku aurait souhaité connaître un autre ciel. Un ciel qui refléterait ses sentiments ; la « pluie », la « neige », les « nuages », la « tempête »… Tellement de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tellement de choses qui paraissaient lointaines et inaccessibles. Peut-être qu'il verrait cela un jour. Il l'espérait.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement. Il aperçut la silhouette du garçon dans les jardins, et immédiatement, il courut vers lui. Il l'interpela vivement – quel était son nom ? –, envahi de joie et d'enthousiasme. Le garçon releva la tête, se retourna, surpris, avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent en un large sourire. Un sourire que Nataku ne verrait sur personne d'autre. Cela réchauffait le cœur qu'il pensait s'être éteint depuis longtemps.  
Alors, ils commencèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien, comme n'importe quels amis. Ils se racontaient les dernières nouvelles du Paradis, ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps. Des éclats de voix sincères, amusés, insouciants. Oh, Nataku aimerait tellement que ces instants s'éternisent ! Et, instinctivement, pendant qu'il plantait ses yeux violets dans ces orbes dorés, il proposa au garçon d'aller cueillir des baies sauvages. Les délicieuses baies dans sa petite cachette, qu'il avait promises. Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira d'une lueur d'excitation, et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Nataku ne put que sourire.

C'était simplement merveilleux. Tout paraissait surnaturel rien que par la présence du garçon. Il faisait beau, oui, mais l'atmosphère semblait encore plus légère, rassurante et enchantant. Le garçon grimpa énergiquement sur un arbre, faisant tinter les chaînes qu'il portait aux poignets et aux chevilles – Nataku s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il possédait de telles entraves alors qu'il ne paraissait pas dangereux à qui que ce soit. Il s'amusait vraiment, riant à grands éclats, faisant des signes à Nataku. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec ce même sentiment d'amusement qui l'emplissait. Du haut de l'arbre, perchés sur une branche, ils voyaient une vue d'ensemble de ce petit paradis. D'autres arbres se dressaient tout autour d'eux ; un immense parterre de belles fleurs colorées leur offrait un spectacle de jeux de lumière mirifique ; le soleil les gratifiait de ses rayons qui éblouissaient la totalité du lieu. Le garçon dégagea des feuilles de sa vue d'un revers de main, admirant le paysage face à lui, les yeux remplis d'engouement. Nataku avait toujours contemplé cet horizon ; cette fois-ci, il ressentait la fierté d'avoir fait découvrir quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et fabuleux à quelqu'un qu'il faisait confiance.

Il pointa du doigt l'arbre juste à côté du leur, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Regarde... Là-bas, dans cet arbre, il y a un nid d'oiseau… Tu le vois ?

Il voulut tourner la tête vers le garçon afin de lire l'excitation dans ses yeux.

Tout se transforma. Les ténèbres les engloutirent tous deux. Le visage du garçon se déforma en une expression douloureuse et de peine…

_Goku ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement. Du sang l'entachait.

— Hé… Il est où ? Nataku. Tu dois te réveiller et me le dire. Je ne le vois pas…

Ah, ce n'était qu'un rêve… C'est drôle, il aurait pu croire que c'était bel et bien réel. Il le ressentait ainsi, en tout cas. Après tout, il avait toujours dit qu'il l'emmènerait – Goku – dans ses cachettes. Et manger des baies. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom – Goku –, tout deviendrait plus simple. Il pouvait l'appeler sans aucun problème – Goku.

Il n'entendait plus les cris de Goku depuis longtemps.

_Un jour, je te montrerai, Goku._


End file.
